Masquerade
Summary DEATH AT THE MASQUERADE BALL ~ Stefan and Damon decide on a new plan to deal with Katherine at the Lockwood’s masquerade ball. Katherine calls on an old friend, Lucy (guest star Natashia Williams), to attend the ball with her, . Bonnie, Jeremy and Alaric all do what they can to help Stefan and Damon, but Katherine has a surprise planned that none o f them could foresee. Things take an ugly turn when Matt and Tyler start doing shots with their friends.. Plot Cast Main Cast *Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman Recurring Cast Guest Cast * Natashia Williams as Lucy Bennett * Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood * Tiya Sircar as Aimee Bradley * Maiara Walsh as Sarah Co-Starring Trivia General * Antagonist: Katherine * This episode ends the first chapter of season 2, The Katherine Chapter, much like last season with the Vicki Chapter, which was the first 7 episodes. * Two occurrences in this episode seen to have predestined: The first that Tyler kills Sarah and becomes a werewolf something that almost happen two episodes ago. And second that Katherine gets trapped on the tomb the place were everybody though she was in the first season. * Katherine mentions that she sometimes watches Stefan from afar and also mentions Lexi. * When Caroline is able to successfully lure Katherine into a trap and is met by Stefan, they both say the words "Hello Katherine, Bye Katherine". It is possible that is a reference to the season 1 episode, Founder's Day; after Katherine attempts to kill John she says "Hello John, Goodbye John". Production Notes * This is the second episode to have all the main characters in it. The first episode was Plan B. * This episode had 3.49 viewers in USA. * This is the second episode where Nina Dobrev portrays Katherine for the majority of her screen time. * Katherine meets Jeremy in this episode. * Jeremy and Bonnie share there first scenes together in the series, after 29 episodes of the series. Quotes [[Katherine|'Katherine']]: "She needs to be protected!" [[Damon|'Damon']]: "Then I'll protect her.. While you rot in hell." ---- [[Katherine|'Katherine']]: "So, here we are, just like old times. The brother who loved me too much and the one who didn't love me enough." [[Damon|'Damon']]: "And the evil slut vampire who only loved herself." [[Katherine|'Katherine']]: "What happened to you, Damon? You used to be so sweet and polite." [[Damon|'Damon']]: "That Damon died long time ago." [[Katherine|'Katherine']]: "Good, he was a bore." ---- [[Katherine|'Katherine']]: "Have I mentioned how inconvenient your obsession with me has been?" [[Damon|'Damon']]: "You and me both honey." ---- [[Damon|'Damon']]: "Tonight Katherine gets a stake through her heart." ---- [[Bonnie|'Bonnie']]: What's going on? : : We're gonna kill Katherine. : : I can explain : : Please. : : We're gonna kill Katherine. ---- : : What are Stefan and Damon up to? : : (choking) They're trying to kill you. ---- : : I'm going to rip this town apart until it rains blood. : : (to ) This woman ruined our lives, She destroyed us. Tonight it ends. ---- : : She looks yummy. ---- : : You know what you have to do. : : I won't stop until he kills me. ---- Stefan:"You’re not gonna kill her." Damon:"Don’t give me that goody-goody crap." 'Stefan: '"Because I am." thumb|300px|right|Masquerade official promo. thumb|300px|right Katherine: "Paralized from the waist down....and dead! The moonstone Stefan, tick tock..." Gallery masquerade-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-16638646-500-415.jpg Mas001.jpg Mas002.jpg Mas003.jpg Mas004.jpg Mas005.jpg Mas007.jpg Mas008.jpg Mas009.jpg Mas010.jpg Mas011.jpg Mas012.jpg Mas013.jpg Mas014.jpg Mas015.jpg Mas016.jpg Mas017.jpg Mas018.jpg Mas019.jpg Mas020.jpg Mas021.jpg Mas022.jpg Mas023.jpg Mas024.jpg Mas025.jpg Mas026.jpg Mas027.jpg Mas028.jpg Mas029.jpg Mas030.jpg Mas031.jpg Mas032.jpg Mas033.jpg masqurade ball.gif|Click for animation Katherine after being locked inside.jpg Katherine locked with the spell.jpg Elenakidnapped.jpg Masqueradeball.jpg Lucysuffocatekat.jpg Kattalkjeremy.jpg Katkilllaimee.jpg Jeremyflirting.jpg Damonshotkatherine.jpg Damonabouttokillkat.jpg Cantpassbarier.jpg 562px-Ed19e808b9_71269060_o2.jpg|Katherine talks with Lucy normal_241.jpg normal_347.jpg -3-bonnie-and-jeremy-16306816-600-473.jpg 6VD207c_0250b.jpg Bon-Jer-jeremy-and-bonnie-18189395-500-281.jpg Tumblr m1q7asFY0o1rs88c6o3 250.gif|link=nsab7 F 24.jpg Vd-0033w2.jpg Tumblr lmp9gdBGYI1qj52sxo1 500.jpg Tumblr leo7rgulfE1qfmhqso1 500.jpg Katherine Masquerade8586.jpg Katherine78masquerade.jpg 5149564239 ebba0ed829 z.jpg Nina_Paul.jpg Images985.jpg Soundtrack Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes featuring all main characters